Secrets Don't Make Friends
by WarriorOfTheWeek
Summary: Natasha harbors a secret that is bigger than her. Can she manage to hide it from the other Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha staggered into the bathroom, feeling not quite in control of her jerky, uncoordinated movements. Panting, she grabbed onto the sleek black countertop, waiting for the world around her to stop spinning. As she peered into the mirror, she couldn't help be notice the dark circles around her eyes, and how hear usually tan skin appeared ashen and mottled. Her red hair was clinging to her damp face, and a cold sweat broke out over her skin. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched the countertop with all her strength as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She sank down onto the floor and crawled on her hands and knees in front of the toilet, lifting the lid and gazing into the water. Then her stomach heaved, a strange, painful, violent heave that could be visibly seen if someone else had been in the room with her, and threw up seemingly everything she had eaten since the third grade.

Gasping in shock and pain, she reached out a shaking hand to flush the toilet. She leaned back against the countertop and slowly felt herself beginning to return to normal. Natasha waited a couple more minutes as her pounding heart calmed itself and the nausea subsided and didn't return. Then after about ten more minutes just to be sure, she stood up gingerly, and looked at the women staring back at her from the mirror. Her skin color had returned to its usual, and the dark circles retreated, leaving a slightly disturbed Natasha in its wake.

_Odd, _She thought to herself as she twisted the handle on the sink, cool water rushing out. Grabbing a washcloth from where it was folded neatly she wet it and wiped down her face and neck before ringing it out and tossing it in the hamper next to the toilet. She brushed her teeth, the sharp mint quickly disposing of any lingering unpleasant flavors. After a moment she carefully put her toothbrush back into its holder and took a deep breath. She looked at her reflection and gave a confident smile.

_Must have been food poisoning._ She thought as she exited the her bathroom, walked through her bedroom and into one of the many hallways in the Avengers Tower. _Last time I eat Tony's cooking. _She strode over to the elevator and pushed on the button. The doors opened with a light ding, and she padded inside onto the soft carpet. When the doors slid shut she bit her lip, a small amount of uncertainty reflecting in her eyes.

"JARVIS?"

"_Yes, Miss Romanoff?" _Came the robotic reply.

"Delete all the footage of the hallways and don't tell anyone I have gone out until I return." she ordered, fumbling with the zipper on her jacket.

"_Up to something secret, Miss Romanoff?" _JARVIS asked casually. If Natasha didn't know better, she would of swore she heard something in AI's voice that was almost humanlike, knowing, yet, uncertain, as if he were waiting for a confirmation from her.

"Were going to find out." she mumbled, finally managing to zip the jacket up. She adjusted it to her liking, then slid her hands into her pockets, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. The doors slid back to reveal an empty room and she walked silently out. She grabbed her car keys from the bowl by the door and turned on more time and looked over her shoulder. When she was sure she wasn't being followed, she closed the door behind her and disappeared.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Home is where the heart is_… Natasha read the billboard as she drove by, the lights briefly lighting up the inside of the car. She gripped the steering wheel harder and thought about how she never knew those words. She had never really had a home, and even now she was just staying in the Avengers tower. Every place she had ever lived before she had always been on edge, hardly having any possessions so that if a quick escape was necessary, nothing held her back. It had taken her several months of living in the tower for the gun that rested under her pillow to be placed in the nightstand drawer, and even then she always had one hand ready to fly out and grab it if necessary. It had taken her even longer to become comfortable enough that when someone tapped her shoulder, she didn't strike before she looked.

As she pulled into the target parking lot, the first drops of rain began to fall, splashing on the hood of her Dodge Charger. Natasha looked up at the sky in confusion. _Where is this coming from? _she wondered, shuddering as thunder rolled in the distance. She turned up the collar of her leather coat before shoving her hands inside her pockets and walking briskly inside. She pushed past people, all staring, and made her way around the store, making several circles to make sure she wasn't being followed. Finally she abruptly veered into the isle she needed and located the small box. She picked it up and looked around, noticing a man staring.

"For Pepper Potts…." she lied easily, shrugging. He nodded, looking relieved she noticed, and continued on. Thunder rolled, loud enough for her to hear over the crappy shopping music, and she smiled faintly. She loved storms, and the rain. Quickly, she paid at the counter, giving the confused looking clerk the same excuse before walking out. By now rain was pouring down, and she ran to her car, feeling oddly hyper and free. Jumping in the driver side seat she tossed the bag in the back and backed up slowly, rain drumming steadily on the roof. Skidding out of the parking lot she drove up the onramp and back onto the highway. She noticed it was oddly deserted, and a smile broke over her face as she stared at the soaked road before her.

Slowly she pushed the peddle down farther. 60. She grinned as she listened to the rain falling harder on the windshield. 70. She rolled down the windows and let the rain pour into the car. 80. Still no cars in sight, and she decided just to push it a little bit more. 95. She screamed in joy and let the car coast, the icy water pricking her skin. It had gone down to 50 by the time she turned on the off ramp, her small moment of insanity having passed, she realized how dangerous it had been. _Clint would kill me if he knew…. _She thought, thinking of her overprotective partner. She rolled up the windows and she pulled into the parking lot of the Avenger's tower. She had just stepped out of the car and into the rain went it suddenly stopped. Natasha looked up, disappointed, but shrugged. She got the bag out of the back and locked the car, walking up the front steps. She was on the doorway, digging through her pocket, when she heard angry shouts coming from inside the tower. She rolled her eyes and slid the key in the lock, swinging the door open as the shouts grew louder, and found herself face to face with two very angry Norse gods, one of which, she had hoped she would never have to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

Instantly both their heads whipped around and the blonde lunged at her, his hand clamping over her mouth. She shrieked, her hands groping, for anything she could you to push him away with. He very gently, yet forcefully pushed her up against the wall, restraining her. "Natasha…shhh, please! Let me explain, my friend!" he whispered. She struggled for a moment longer, then went limp, green eyes glaring from the blonde man to the younger person standing behind him, smirking.

"Will you be silent?" he asked.

She nodded, and he took his hand away from her mouth, stepping back and allowing her to move away from the wall. She instantly snarled, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Its nice to see you, Agent. However, I sense my feelings are not returned." the man replied coolly, that damn smirk still on his face.

"What was your first clue?" she snarled back angrily. Thor turned and shot his brother a firm look before turning back to Natasha.

"Asgard is under attack." Thor announced.

"How does that concern us?" Natasha growled. She saw hurt flash momentarily in Thor's eyes, and she felt bad for being so cold. He continued however.

"They are after Loki. I was asked to bring him somewhere safe. I beg of you, keep him here!" Thor was desperate. He was pleading with her, and she felt pity for him. She had to remain strong however.

"Maybe it will teach him to stop having world-scale hissy fits and making bets he cant keep. Plus it isn't my decision. You are going to have too talk to Stark." she said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very well, I shall summon him at once." Thor announced, his booming voice echoing through the tower as he charged up the stairs, leaving his brother alone with Natasha.

"Agent, you sound tense." She heard him say softly. She whirled around to face him.

"Shut up!" she spat.

He tilted his head, looking her over with narrowed eyes. He remained silent. She stomped up the stairs, leaving him alone. She didn't care if he escaped. She didn't care if he died. All she wanted was to go upstairs and look over the directions in the box. Hopefully this whole thing would all just be a bad dream. Hopefully. She walked in her room, ignoring Tony's enraged yelling that were sure to wake the rest of the tower, she closed and locked the door, padding into her bathroom. She carefully followed the instructions that were also written in Spanish and French, she noticed. Five minutes later, it silently screamed the news she had already suspected. She was pregnant. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, and she staggered over to the sink, where she promptly threw up.

**Dun dun dun… review maybe? **


End file.
